This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. During normal operation, the pixels are illuminated to display images for a user.
In some situations, it may be desirable to provide non-image illumination with the pixels. If care is not taken, this illumination will not have desired attributes.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices and display arrangements for accommodating the use of pixels to provide non-image illumination.